tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alulim
Alulim, the First King (最初の王アルリム, Saisho no Ō Arurimu) is a character who appears in ''Fate/Reverse''. Though he is not an antagonist, he serves as a secret optional boss and is by far the strongest, most difficult of all bosses in the base game of Fate/Reverse. Profile Background [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alulim Alulim] is said to be the first king of the earliest known civilization of Sumer according to the legendary texts, the city that he ruled from being [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eridu Eridu], where the temple of the god [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enki Enki], E-Abzu, once stood. It is said that after Enki created civilization starting with his birthplace of Eridu being the city to receive the first kingship, Alulim would become the first Ensi (ruler) of the city and to lead the civilization that Enki made. According to the Sumerian King List ancient tablet, Alulim would rule Sumer for 28,800 years before he would be succeeded by Alalngar, who would be the second Ensi of Eridu and king of Sumer. Though it is not shown in historical texts, but the treasury that is owned by Gilgamesh was originally under the possession of Alulim himself. Appearance A 10-foot tall dark platinum armored figure whose very appearance screams "king". Alulim's face and hair is concealed in a helmet thus it is not known what he actually looks like underneath it, though it is shown that is eyes behind the helmet's visor glows red when Alulim attacks with a Noble Phantasm. Medusa comments that the way Alulim looks reminds her of an "impossibly difficult boss from a certain action RPG game that she plays". Personality Upon encountering him, Alulim is a silent individual save for the grunts and roars he uses when he attacks or is hit. It is possible that he can only speak in Unified Language (統一言語, Tōitsu Gengo), the supposed language of Sumer, though there is nobody else who could speak it save for maybe Neti who guards the Gate of Irkalla. Even if verbal communication is impossible, Alulim is capable of reading another person's body language. Alulim appears to eagerly accepts challenges but he won't criticize if a challenger backs down after having sensed how powerful Alulim's very presence is. Role Although not relevant to the plot, Alulim can only be encountered once all 10 pieces of the Ensi Tablet have been found. He will appear at the Ensi Hall of Eridu in 6th Area: Dilmun where the Protagonist's party can fight him. Abilities As previously stated, Alulim is by far the strongest, most difficult opponent the Protagonist's party will come across if he is challenged to a fight. No matter how many eons have passed, Alulim's incredible power and strength has not dwindled in the slightest. He is easily more than a match for any Servant and Ashurnasirpal II comments that even a whole army of Counter Guardians could have a life or death battle in their hands against the First King. Alulim also has a Noble Phantasm called First Ensi's Treasury: The Origin of All Legendary Artifacts (ファースト・エンシ・トレジャリー, Fāsuto Enshi Torejarī) which enables him to use the original, progenitor versions of other weapons and items that would also go on to become Noble Phantasms in their own right. The list of original progenitor versions of these weapons that Alulim will use during the boss battle include the following: * Tyrfing - A cursed sword that is used by both Hervor and her son Heidrek. * Vijaya Dhanush - The divine bow of Parashurama that would be given to Karna in the Mahabharata. * Rhongomyniad - The lance of King Arthur, which was used to slay Mordred in the Battle of Camlann. * Troías Tragodía - The three-horsed chariot of Achilles. * Mjölnir - The magical hammer of the Norse god of thunder, Thor. * Necronomicon - The fictional grimoire of black magic that is mentioned in the horror stories written by H.P. Lovecraft. * Carnwennan - The magical dagger of King Arthur which helped shroud the king's presence in shadow. King Arthur would use this dagger to slay and assassinate the witch Orddu. * [[Aegis|'Aegis']] - The shield of Athena that was once under the ownership of Perseus on his quest to slay the Gorgon Medusa. * Ea - The Sword of Rupture which was first owned by Alulim and eventually under the ownership of Gilgamesh. During most of the fight, Alulim will use 7 of the 9 available Noble Phantasms. Though the chances of him using either Aegis or Ea at the start are incredibly low, the probability of their usage increases the more damage he is dealt with. Alulim will more than likely use Ea after 2/3 of his HP has been lowered, so the reliant on defence enhancements is a necessary.Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters